FiddleSticks
by Annabeth The Unicorn
Summary: What is that thing, anyways?


A/N: OK, I've been on my 8th grade trip for the last week, thus the disappearance of updates, but I'm gonna try to be better about it now. This idea came from… well, if I told you that, it would ruin the mystery for those of you who haven't yet figured it out. So here it is!

Disclaimer: Look at How to Train Your Dragon, now look at me, look back at How to Train Your Dragon, look back at me. Unfortunately, I do not own How to train your dragon, and this Disclaimer was inspired by an episode of iCarly.

* * *

><p>Spitelout had recently returned from his voyage to Egypt. He was exhausted, hungry, and ready to curl up under some furs and sleep away the rest of the spring. He was unloading boxes of traded goods from the ship.<p>

That box was heavy. This box was heavier. That box could break his back!

He sighed, and lifted another box. That's when he saw it.

"What in the Hel is that?"

After capturing the thing in a Basket, he showed it to Gobber.

"Aye, you should take that thing to the chief, see what he says about it." The blacksmith had advised.

So Spitelout, followed by Gobber and a few crew members, had carried the basket up the hill to the Haddock residence. Spitelout Knocked on the door, and turned to silence the cacophony of voices coming from behind him.

"Kill it!" Said one man.

"Revere it!" Said another.

"It's a demon!" Said the first man.

"It's a god!" Said the second.

"SHUT UP!" Spitelout managed.

The door flew open, and out stepped Stoick the vast, chief of the tribe of Hairy Hooligans, oh hear his name and tremble, ugh, ugh.

"What're you carrying on about?" He asked.

"Well," Spitelout began, "We found a little stow-away on the ship. Must've hitched a ride all the way from Egypt!"

"A stow-away, aye?" The chief brushed his beard.

"Um, It wasn't really a person per say, sir."

"Not a person?" Stoick was now intrigued. "Come into my study, and we will discuss this further."

The five burly men entered the house, and walked in a door to a room with a wooden desk, a burned out candle, and bookcases which lined the walls. Spitelout dropped the basket next to the doorframe.

"Wow, Stoick," Gobber said, "Did you read all of these?"

The red-headed man chuckled. "Not a one. This is Hiccups collection. I let him keep them here, because they wouldn't all fit in his room." This got a few laughs from the surrounding Vikings. "Now what's this about a stow-away?" He said finally.

"Well, sir," Spitelout said, "It's like a dragon-,"

"Like a Night Fury." One of the men cut in. "Only much smaller and-,"

"And it has no wings or scales." Gobber said in wonderment.

"Does it have a tail?" Stoick asked.

"Yes," Said the other man, "But no tail-fins."

"And the strangest thing about it, sir," Spitelout finished, "Is that it's _furry_."

"Furry?" The chief looked confused.

"Yes, sir, Furry."

"Show me this furry beast." Stoick instructed.

"Right away, sir!" Spitelout said, and rushed out of the room. When the men came to the Basket, it had toppled over. "Uh oh." He turned slowly to the chief. "Heh, it was here a minute ago…"

"Are you telling me that this thing is loose in my house?"

"Y-yes?" Spitelout squeaked. Before Stoick could unleash his wrath on his Second-in-Command, they heard a voice.

"DADADADADAD! YOU AREN'T GONNA BELIVE THIS!" Hiccup flew down the stairs, cradling a little ball of gray fuzz like a baby, Toothless not far behind. "I was just sitting, writing in a notebook, and this little guy just curled up in my lap! Isn't he just the second cutest thing in the world?"

Stoick looked at the creature in his son's arms and smiled. It was adorable.

"Second?"

"Well, Toothless is the First, of course!" He said. The Night Fury beside him nodded in approval. "Can we keep him, Dad? Please, please, can we keep him?"

Stoick thought for a moment, before he began inspecting the thing. He looked at it's paws, at it's eyes, at it's ears, and at it's claws.

"_So,"_ Toothless asked in Dragonese. _"Do you speak my language?"_

"_Indeed I do, large one."_ The creature replied.

"_Do you have a name?" _The dragon asked.

"_I do not, for I have yet to find a Human to call my own."_

"_Oh?"_ He replied, _"Well, my name's Toothless."_ The fur-ball looked shocked.

"_Have you no teeth?"_

"_No, I have teeth."_

"_Then why-,"_

"_It's a long story."_ There was silence for a moment, as the fur-ball gave toothless a scrutinizing look.

"_As you have a name, I presume you have a human."_

"_Yes, He's the one who's holding you."_ The creature looked up at Hiccup.

"_I suggest you find a new one, I may claim this one as my own."_

"_Yeah, you and what army?"_ Both the Night Fury and the ball of fur glared at each other for awhile.

"I have made my decision." Stoick said, interrupting their scuffle. Hiccup looked hopefully up at his father. "The creature may stay as your new body guard!" Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"On what terms?"

"Well," Stoick smiled. "This one has Teeth!" Everyone in the room cracked up.

"_Hey!"_ Toothless protested, _"I have teeth!"_ He showed off his white teeth. _"See!"_

This just made everyone laugh harder.

"What should we call the species?" Hiccup asked.

"How about 'Night _Furry_'!" Gobber said.

"_That's degrading for both of us." _Toothless and the unnamed creature said in unison.

"Well," Spitelout suggested "It's a Cute, Adorable-,"

"_Tyrant!"_ Toothless said.

"_Hey!"_ The unnamed creature said.

"Cute, Adorable Tyrant…" Hiccup mused. "C-A-T… Cat! We'll call it a cat!"

"_Thanks a bunch, loud and scaly!"_ The newly-named cat said. Toothless just smiled. _"At least now He's my human!"_

"What are you going to name the cat?" One of the men asked.

"_I must warn you,"_ Toothless said, _"He's terrible at…"_

"Fiddlesticks! Fiddlesticks the cat!" Hiccup said in delight.

"…_Names."_ Toothless finished.

"_No!"_ Fiddlesticks wined, _"No, that is such an awful name! Change it! Change it at once!"_

"_You feel that?" _Toothless said, _"Feel it, now you know my pain."_

* * *

><p>AN: So I got the idea for this fic while I was playing with my cat. She's so cute! I hope you enjoyed it and will review!


End file.
